


For You, I'll Play All Night Long

by Ellienerd14



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Charlie is just the heart eye emoji, M/M, Matteusz is a mysterious new kid, blame greg, guitarist au, short but sweet, who plays guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: April squints at the poster, “country? Country music Charlie? Is this a cry for help?”-In which Charlie considers the extremes to work out the courage to talk to his crush.





	For You, I'll Play All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brakebills_student](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brakebills_student/gifts).



> https://twitter.com/Gregory_Austin/status/1023582114275577858

**_[INSPIRATION](https://twitter.com/Gregory_Austin/status/1023582114275577858) _ **

 

* * *

 

 

“Guitar?” She looks at him over her mug. “Since when did you become interested in music?” April asks.

“I always went to your shows,” he protests, but Charlie knows it’s only a matter of time before she figures out the true reason. 

He can already see the cogs whirring in her brain. “Never in playing it. And folk music is different to…” she squints at the poster, “country? Country music Charlie? Is this a cry for help?” 

“No!” 

“I know it’s been rough with your parents but there’s easier ways to take control of your life then  _ this _ . I have this great three day yurt weekend lined up and weirdly Ram isn’t interested-“ 

Charlie shakes his head, “it’s not that. I just have an interest…” 

“Oh,” April says suddenly, “it’s because the tutor is-“ 

“No,” he interrupts, trying to snatch it back in vain. 

“Matteusz! Oh my  _ Charles _ .” 

He avoids her eyes. “It’s not that.” 

“I’m being supportive!” She grins. “So, how many lessons until you  _ finally _ ask him out?” 

“Excuse me?” Charlie says in reply, because he’s too polite to say ‘shut up’ to his only friend. 

April rolls her eyes. “I said  _ how many lessons until you finally ask him out _ ?” 

“Why would I do that?”

“Because you have a massive crush on him!” April waves the poster at him. “This is the perfect opportunity. I bet it’s just you and a bunch of year eights that fancy him that sign up. And you’re the best option.” 

“Thanks?”

“Trust me, this is a great idea.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes!” April squeezes his hand. “You’ll do amazingly, I know it!” 

Charlie frowns. “At what?” 

She smiles, “I mean it’s not a bad plan. Maybe it’ll be romantic-“ 

He gets up. “Um, I’m busy then anyway. It was just an idea. A dumb one.” 

“No!” A few students look over at them. “Charles! Let yourself be happy.” 

Charlie nods, but as soon as he’s out the door, he drops the leaflet on the floor dismissively. 

“Hey,” a familiar voice calls. He freezes as Matteusz approaches, frowning at the crumpled leaflet at his feet.

Charlie stutters, “sorry, I- I’m just going. Art club.” 

“Why did you throw that on the floor? I spend ages designing it in my free period.” 

He looks upset but not angry - which only makes Charlie feel guilty. “I was embarrassed, okay?” 

“Embarrassed?” 

“Yeah,” he signs and hopes he can talk his way out of this, “I thought it would make me more… artsy. And then I realised that sounded pretentious and I’m sure you have other people interested and you shouldn’t waste your time on me-“ 

“Charlie, slow down.” 

He stops and breaths. “You know who I am?” 

Matteusz nods, “other than the guy who ruined my posters? Yes.” 

He felt a warm flush, “oh.” 

“Hey, what’s so pretentious about playing the guitar?” 

“Um,” Charlie stares at the floor, “nothing?” 

“Maybe I can convince you otherwise,” Matteusz teases, “I can give you a taster lesson tomorrow. In the music block. Lunchtime.” 

The horrible anxious part of Charlie wants to say no, to make up an excuse and just leave as quickly as possible. But, in a way, his plan is working, he has Matteusz full attention. And Charlie isn’t quite ready to give it up yet. 

“Okay,” he replies, flattening his collar, “I look forward to it.” 

Matteusz flashes him a brilliant smile that makes it all worth. “I can not wait.” 

Now, that was music to his ears. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another draft I dug up from the depth of my unorganised google docs. Not my best work but a fun little au inspired by Greg's twitter and being bullied on the GC.... 
> 
> Comments appreciated! I don't think I'll add any more unless this is in high demand but I love to hear your opinions. :)


End file.
